Cheerleader
by kassidanae
Summary: The Dalton boys are surfing the web, starring at scantily clad cheerleaders from last years' nationals. Blaine doesn't approve. Until he sees just who was a cheerleader competing at nationals the year before... Oneshot, Kinda Klaine...


Oh god. Someone tell me to stop writing Klaine. I can't stop. :D But I'm okay with that… Besides. This one is pretty short…

* * *

><p>It was Saturday night and Blaine Anderson was absolutely, positively, and completely bored. And he really shouldn't have been, considering there was a 'party' going on in his room. Eight of the other Warblers were watching movies, playing video games, or watching funny videos on the internet. And Blaine was sitting on his bed, reading. Well, he was pretending to read. Really he was staring longingly at his phone, waiting for Kurt to text him back.<p>

Blaine knew he was attached to Kurt. He really liked him; they were really great friends. For only knowing him a few months, Blaine was willing to say Kurt was his best and closest friend. And although Kurt had never completely admitted he liked Blaine as more than friends, he had implied it when he confessed that he'd thought Blaine's Valentines Day song was for him.

Blaine wasn't sure how he felt. Kurt was his best friend. But they _were_ flirty and silly sometimes. But all of the Warbler guys flirted with random girls all the time without the intention of dating them, so why couldn't Kurt and Blaine? Blaine sighed. That was just it. They were _random_ girls. They didn't have history. They didn't have chemistry. They didn't have the relationship Blaine and Kurt had.

Blaine couldn't deny that his eyes lit up when he got the next text from Kurt. He also couldn't deny how his face fell when the text read "_Well have fun at the party, and don't get caught. You know what happened last time… I better go to sleep. G'night Blaine! –Kurt_." He texted back a quick "good night" before walking over to the guys playing Super Smash Brothers and joined in the game.

Even over the annoyingly preppy song from the video game, he could hear the cheers coming from the computer, as well as Nick and Jeff snickering. "What the hell are you guys watching?" Blaine demanded, laughing as he kicked Andrew's character off the screen.

"Um…" Nick and Jeff said in unison, "nothing?"

Everyone (including Wes, David, Thad, and Trent who were watching a movie) looked up at the two boys on the computer. "And we all know that when you say 'nothing,' it means 'something,' guys." Wes pointed out.

They blushed. "We're watching last years' cheerleading competition nationals."

"Why on earth would you want to watch a bunch of girls in tight clothes and tiny skirts prance around?" Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Not all of us enjoy staring at the skinny jeans on Kurt's ass, Blaine." Nick quipped.

Blaine snorted and rolled his comment off, but there was no hiding his blush. The guys just ignored them and turned back to the video. Blaine scoffed and walked back to his bed, picking up his book again. Wes, David, Nick, Jeff, Thad, Trent, Flint, and Andrew stayed at the computer, watching the scantily clad girls.

"_And now we have the McKinley High Cheerios." _The announcer on the computer said.

"Hey Blaine, isn't that where Kurt transferred from?" Andrew asked.

Blaine looked up from his book. "McKinley? Yeah." And he went back to reading. Within a few seconds he was off into the world of Harry Potter and could no longer hear the video.

"Pause it pause it pause it!" David chanted to Jeff. "Blaine! Get over here!"

Rolling his eyes, Blaine set down his book and started walking towards the computer. "You know I don't care about a bunch of half naked girls jumping around and throwing each other up in the air and—…oh."

On the screen in front of him was Kurt Hummel wearing a Cheerios uniform. Singing. Celine Dion. In French.

"I wonder what else our dear Kurt has been hiding from us." Nick giggled. Blaine's mind immediately went to the _Mattress Land_ commercial New Directions had done the previous year, along with the _Defying Gravity_ video Rachel had put on the internet.

Blaine thought he'd keep these to himself. Just a little bit longer at least. "Come on guys." Blaine laughed. "Leave him alone. He had enough to deal with already."

"You mean like you thinking about how sexy he is in that cheerleading uniform he's wearing?"

"… Shut up."


End file.
